legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 7 - A Terrible Foretelling Future
(The trio of Boomer, Nina, and Oswald arrive at the bottom of the stairs) Oswald: You know how I said it looked "a little dark"? Well, I'd like to change what I said before. We are looking at complete, utter, total, darkness. Nina: We need some light. Boomer: Hang on. I have an idea! (Boomer grabs a torch and using his heat vision lights it up making the light they need) Oswald: Boomer you are a genius! (Grabs the torch) That is so much better. (They begin to move) Oswald: So who do you think lived here? Nina: Could be anyone. Cultists, thieves, or even aliens. Boomer: I'm wondering what happened to this place and everyone in it? (They stop as they hit a ledge) Oswald: Okay we need a bridge. Boomer: I see a lever on the other side. I'll fly over there and pull it. (Flies off) Oswald: Careful there! That thing's old and we don't want to make anymore noise then we already have! (Boomer pulls the lever and a bridge comes into extension to their side while the whole place begins to shake a little) Oswald: Right. And like stealthy mice the heroic trio venture forth quietly without making a squeak. (They hear a hissing sound) Oswald: I know I've been a little paranoid since we got here, but did that sound like something friendly to you? (They arrive at another barrier) Nina: Now where have we seen this before? Stand back boys, as Nina the scholar will deal with this. Nina: (Pulls out the book she got) (Reading) "Luminous spirits of the sands, inhale the restless glooming." (Something shoots out of the book and removes the barrier) Nina: HA! I have to say I'm getting the hang of this magic crap. Oswald: Your not fond of magic are you? Nina: Hey I believe in magic yes but I'm a girl of science and science beats everything. (The barrier returns when they arrived at the other side) Boomer: I think it disagrees with you Nina. Oswald: I'm really disliking this place. (The trios keeps moving) ???: The light you bring will die... The light inside you will die... All that you are will die... Oswald: Who's there!? Show yourself! (The trios see in the darkness glowing red eyes) Oswald: Uh oh... This is not good. ???: (Slight evil laughter) The children have come to play. (The trio fights a group of dark shadowy beings and despite their large numbers they beat them) ???: Your tainted. The stain will never wash away. The sun will never shine on you again. Tainted, broken little toys. Oswald: It's alright, we're alright. We just have to keep going that is all. We're alright. Boomer: Oswald? (The Trio keeps moving and they see more red eyes popping out around them in the darkness.) Oswald: MORE OF THEM!! (Oswald swing's his torch around like crazy but the shadowed creatures they were fighting turned out to be only bats, harmless ones, which just fly by them.) Oswald: (Panting) Keep it together, Oswald. Keep it together. (The trio moves deeper into the ruins) Nina: Oswald, are you okay? Oswald: Damn that book of yours Nina and whoever wrote it! The bastards... Why didn't they tell us what was down here!? "Darkness Incarnate". Like we're suppose to know what that means! It won't stop... It won't stop till it kills us. (The trio keeps moving) Oswald: Wait, I think we must be close to an exit. There's a cold breeze around here, can you guys feel it? (They start running to the exit Oswald thinks he's found. When they get there they hear the hissing from before) Oswald: There's that sound again. It's almost like- (A big wind puts out the torch Oswald was holding) Oswald: NO!! NOT THE LIGHT NOT THE DAMN LIGHT!! Boomer: Hang on Oswald. I'll light it up again. Oswald: Well move it Boomer! Do you not hear it? They're all around us! Hurry hurry! "Boomer uses his heat vision and lights the torch again." Oswald: (Takes the torch and looks behind him and sees the maker of the darkness they've been fighting) (Gasp) (It growls and Oswald starts swinging his torch at it but it vanished) Oswald: Damn it... No no no no no no no we have to get out of here, you hear me you hear me we have to get out of here. As long as we have fire we will be alright. We'll have to keep walking and we'll get out of here and we will be alright. Boomer: Oh man this place is affecting Oswald badly. Nina: That thing whatever it was is something we've never seen before. Its weakening us both mentally and physically. The Crawler: We are coming. We will take your worlds and plunge them into hell. Oswald: IT'S HERE!! (They meet another group of those dark beings but they win again) The Crawler: Did the heroes not tell you of us?! Did they not "Warn" you!? (Evil laugh) Oswald: QUIET!!!! (Throws his torch at the Crawler and it screeches as it burns up) It's gone...The bastard is dead and gone. And we're getting out of here. Boomer: Oswald for real are you okay? Oswald: I'm sorry for how I acted before guys. That thing... it was affecting me somehow. I don't know what it was doing or how... But it's gone now. It's gone! And we're going to be fine. (The trio are at the ledge and Boomer and Nina jump down) Oswald: You two okay? Nina: Yeah! It's not far! Oswald: Okay... (He prepares to jump) 1... 2...3... (He hears something behind him and he looks) AAAHHHHHHH!!! Boomer: OSWALD!! (All they see is some darkness rising from the ground where Oswald stood) Nina: We have to save Oswald! Boomer: Let's move! (They fight their way through more dark beings and the Crawler's taunts continue to echo until they reach a big room) Nina: I think we're almost out. Boomer: We still need to find- Nina: (Gasp) OSWALD!! (Boomer and Nina see darkness covering Oswald.) (They fight more of The Crawler's dark beings until in the end they save Oswald from the darkness that seem to be sucking the life out of him) The Crawler: THIS LAND IS OURS!!! OUR MASTER SHALL SPREAD DARKNESS ACROSS THE MULTI-UNIVERSE!!! Oswald: That thing... It blinded me! Boomer: Hang on Oswald! We're getting you out of here! Oswald: Please hurry... I can still hear it... (Boomer carries Oswald as they begin to move to the end of the cave) Oswald: The light... please take me to the light. Nina: Hold on just a little longer Oswald. (The hissing get's louder and louder then lowered when they reached the end of the cave safe and sound.) (The trio are out of the darkness and into the light) Oswald: Are we out? Boomer: Yes. We're safe now. Oswald: What do you see? Nina: A desert. (Boomer carries Oswald to the top of some more stairs and Nina follows close behind. They arrive at the top of more ruins) Oswald: I don't know how far I can go... Is there any signs of civilization? Nina: I think I see a big statue off in the distance. Oswald: How far? Nina: It will take us a couple of hours. Oswald: (Coughs) No no stop stop I can't... Boomer: Yes you can Oswald. Oswald: No I'm too weak. You have to leave me. Listen I can't see I hardly stand. Please leave me. (Boomer grabs hold of Oswald and tries to carry him again) Boomer: I'm not leaving you. Oswald: Listen to me you idiot, you have to leave me. That thing weakened the both of you too, but more so less than what I've become. You don't think I've noticed!? Nina: We can't just leave you! We have to keep going! Oswald: I.. I ... I can't... (Collapses) Boomer: Oswald! Oswald: It's alright...It will be okay. Nina: We'll come back for you. We promise! Oswald: You'll both do me proud... I know you will....... (Boomer and Nina having no choice leave Oswald behind at the top of those ruins and they begin to move through the desert) Boomer: I did not want to do that... Nina: Neither did I but Oswald was right. We had to leave him if we were going to save him. Boomer: Yeah I know your... Wait... Look Nina. I see a table. Nina: What's a table doing out in the middle of the- Boomer: Wait I hear something. Oswald: I can't see, I need help, please. Boomer: OSWALD!?? Come on Nina! (They run to Oswald) Nina: Oswald how did you- Oswald: (Distorted voice) I'm blind, I can't see, help me. (slight evil laugh) Boomer: What the- (Oswald vanishes and everything turns to darkness) Nina: No... No no no no no! Boomer: It's still after us! (The two try moving through the desert seeing Oswald as they go) The Crawler: You left your friend to die... He would have done anything for you... And you betrayed him... (They later found Oswald walking with a torch and begins talking) Oswald: So Boomer, you want to know my story? Sure I'll tell you. I was Walt Disney's first creation. I was loved by the people everywhere. But then the day came when I was taken out from Walt Disney. Because of that the people forgot all about me. I was replaced by someone else. I later helped build a place for all forgotten characters. The Cartoon Wasteland. Things were okay until the Phantom Blot attacked us. Things were looking bad... But things improved for me and all the forgotten characters... The day I met the one who replaced me. (Oswald turns into sand and it hits Boomer's eyes) Boomer: AHH!! MY EYES!! Nina: Boomer help! I can't see! Boomer: Nina! Nina where are you!? The Crawler: THE LIGHT IS GONE!! THE AGE OF DARKNESS DRAWS NEAR!!! (Insane laughter) To be continued... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts